westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenosh
"My cause is peace." - KenoshBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 45 Kenosh is the Captain of the Lutren Sea Guard and Dakkan's father. He is an experienced combatant, having fought in skirmishes all over the Four Kingdoms. All of the other races respect him for his skill, but they do not necessarily like him.Cast Page- Kenosh Personality Kenosh is stern and no-nonsense, having little tolerance for any foolishness even in people he is familiar with.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 18- Alex's Commentary He has been seen at ease once when eating at a tavern,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45 though this may be in part due to the salmon putting him into a good mood.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45- Rachel's Comment on January 26, 2013 at 4:13 am He believes in doing the right thing all else, even if it may negatively affect his kingdom.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 18- Alex's Commentary He has compassion for the plight of the ErmehnBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 21, and believes joining with the Canid to fight them would make Sunsgrove guilty of mass-murder.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 22 In hostile territory, he sleeps fully armoredBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 61- Alex’s Comment on November 3, 2014, 3:13 pm with one hand on his drawn sword.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 3 Relationships Dakkan Little is known of Kenosh and Dakkan's relationship before the Oran Uprising. Dakkan eagerly greets his father when he returns home after his year of captivity, but Kenosh returned a different person than the father Dakkan had known and was unable to return his enthusiasm.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 60 Since then, Kenosh and Dakkan's relationship has grown complicated and rocky. Kenosh had hoped that Dakkan would be the ideal successor to the Captaincy of the Lutren Guard, but he is constantly disappointed by his son's brashness,Cast Page- Kenosh a fact that has not gone unnoticed by others. Clovis believes that Dakkan's name- meaning 'proud leader'- is an indication of what Kenosh wanted his son to be.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 40 Further complicating Kenosh's aspirations for his son is Dakkan's hemophobia, which Kenosh tried and failed to conceal. However, Kenosh was instrumental in initiating his son’s transition from bladed weapons to the staff, rationalizing to himself and others that it would be easier to interrogate live Polcan than dead ones.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 78- Alex’s Commentary Because of Kenosh's grim demeanor, Dakkan doesn't like travelling with him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 26 They also greatly disagree on politics, holding opposing views on the Ermehn and their place in the world.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 11 Kenosh is also not above hitting Dakkan if he is pushed far enough,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 14 although the frequency with which he does so is uncertain. However, despite their difficulties, Kenosh and Dakkan care deeply for one another. When in a good mood, Kenosh will laugh at Dakkan's jokes.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45 When the envoy was ambushed on the Sunsgrove-Aisling border, Dakkan angrily protested when the Ermehn bandits went to wake his father despite his position as a hostage.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 9 At Deltrada, Kenosh did not stand for Clovis' cruel ribbing at his son's shortcomings.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 40 Once the attack on Deltrada began, Kenosh left to investigate but told Dakkan and Quinlan to stay put. When Dakkan protested, Kenosh snapped at him to follow orders, but showed a bit of vulnerability by reminding Dakkan that he wasn't just his superior, but his father too.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 62 Dakkan was concerned about his father throughout the attack.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 63 Once the Ermehn attack forced him and Quinlan to abandon their position in the tower, Dakkan immediately resolved to locate him although helping Lady Canid check the aviary was a more tactically sound action.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 79Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 80 Kenosh's betrayal of ClovisBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 86 stunned Dakkan until Quinlan was shot.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 87 When Kenosh realized Dakkan was on the verge of being killed by Rathik, he reacted in fear and pled for his son's life.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 88 Despite the necessity of a quick escape, Kenosh took the time to speak to his son one last time. He told Dakkan this was the last time they would see each other and that he was proud of Dakkan no matter what happens next.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 92 Hugging his son, Kenosh told him how to treat Quinlan's wound and asked him to get to Sunsgrove as quickly as he could.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 93 Quinlan He has little patience for Quinlan's naivete and lack of knowledge.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 20 However, he still cares about Quinlan. Kenosh has shown an interest in Quinlan's personal life,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 and has taken advantage of chances to develop Quinlan's leadership skills.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 10 When Quinlan was shot, Kenosh told Dakkan how to treat the injury.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 93 'Hardin' He killed General Clovis to save Hardin's life,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 84 forcing Kenosh to leave Deltrada Garrison with the Sratha-din.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 90 Kenosh and Hardin have an unknown history. Kenosh was able to address Hardin by name mere minutes after encountering each other at Deltrada Garrison without an introduction,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 89 and Kenosh got angry at Hardin for failing to wait.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 89 Clovis Kenosh calls Clovis ruthless.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 29 When meeting with Kenosh in Deltrada, Clovis calls him an old friendBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32 although he is not above forcibly detaining the Sunsgrovian envoy for his own ends.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 45 Kenosh and Clovis are constantly at odds while the envoy is at Deltrada,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 41 and Kenosh has no patience for Clovis' doubletalk and deceptions.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 38 They have some history, as evidenced by how Clovis addresses Kenosh and by Kenosh telling Clovis he won't take part in another slaughter.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 46 Caldus Caldus and Kenosh were close friends.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 18- Alex's Commentary Skills Kenosh is respected by all of the Four Kingdoms and their leadersBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 23- Alex's Commentary for his years of experience in combat both domestic and abroad.Cast Page- Kenosh He has traveled between Aisling and Sunsgrove enough to know that watching the thickness of the trees is the best way to tell when one has crossed the border.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 2- Rachel's Commentary He is also a trained diplomat.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 23- Alex's Commentary He is skilled enough in combat to make the trip from Lutra to Terria with only one companion.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 26- Alex's Comment on September 4, 2012 at 8:19 AM He has spent enough time in the wilds to know a reliable night watch in proper shifts is the best way to stay alert to danger.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 3- Alex's Commentary History Backstory Kenosh was taken as a prisoner of war during the Oran Uprising.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 59 He was held prisoner for a while, until he just walked back into Lutra one day. He was greeted with a hero’s welcome, but the war had changed his personality.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 60 At some point, presumably during his time with the Ermehn, Kenosh came into contact with Hardin. They created some sort of agreement together, the details of which are unknown.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 89 Shortly after Kenosh returned from his time as an Ermehn prisoner, King Dabheid called him to Terria.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 61 Dakkan's mother died a couple years later.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 60 Kenosh has been in many battles and campaigns all over the Four Kingdoms.Cast Page- Kenosh Kenosh tried to hide Dakkan’s phobia from his peers, but that didn’t work in the long term, so Kenosh ensured his son switched to a more appropriate weapon.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 78- Alex’s Commentary File:Kenosh_Capture.png|Kenosh when captured during the Oran Uprising File:Lutra_Flashback.png|Kenosh on his way home File:Lutren_Reunion.png|Kenosh reunites with his wife and son File:First_Meeting.png|Kenosh meeting with King Dabheid File:Kenosh_Mother.png|Kenosh by his ill wife's side Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One 'Audience with the King' Kenosh briefs Quinlan and King Dabheid on the burgeoning situation in Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 19 The idea of helping the Canid fight the Ermehn upsets him, claiming that it would be mass-murder, but his rant is cut short by the King.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 22 Standing down, Kenosh suggests an appeal to the Canid General Clovis at Deltrada Garrison to neutralize the situation, requesting that Quinlan accompany him to show the Canid a united front. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 23 King Dabheid agrees, and then he and Kenosh leave the throne room together, discussing supplies for the journey. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 24 Adieu That night the Land's End Tavern, Kenosh contributes to the conversation regarding Quinlan's confrontation with Crim,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41 and notes that their upcoming trip to Deltrada Garrison should not take long.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 43 Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45 He is in an unusually good mood, and is amused by some of his son's comments.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 45 He drinks to Sunsgrove's prosperity with Janik, Dakkan and Quinlan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 46 Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two 'The Road to Deltrada' Kenosh leads the envoy.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 1 When they pass the border, Kenosh tells Dakkan and Quinlan that they are both taking a watch that night. Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 2 Quinlan asks if it is really that dangerous here, and Kenosh replies that it can be after the trees start thinning. Kenosh takes the first watch.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 3 At some point during the encounter with the bandits, and stealthily moves around behind the bandit holding his son hostage and surprises him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 9 'Argument' Kenosh let Quinlan choose what to do with the bandits,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 10 because he wanted Quinlan to make his first tough choiceBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 10- Alex’s Commentary and Quinlan chose to let them go. When Dakkan says he thinks they should have turned the Ermehn in to the Canid, Kenosh disagrees.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 10 When Dakkan claims the Ermehn got what was coming to them because of their horrible actions during the uprising, Kenosh replies that it was more of a massacre than an uprising.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 11 He tells them that before the Uprising, the Canid lied to Sunsgrove to get them to helping the Canid fight the Ermehn, and that Sunsgrove didn’t realize the truth until many innocent Ermehn were dead.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 12 Kenosh adds that Sunsgrove helped destroy the Ermehn, but won’t shoulder the blame. Dakkan claims there’s too many stories for them all to be false, and that the past is in the past and they can’t worry about it. Kenosh points out they are on the brink of the third war resulting from their ancestor’s mistakes. Dakkan asks if Kenosh blames his ancestors for his war.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 13 Kenosh replies that he does, because they’ve done nothing to right those wrongs, and that inaction makes them guilty. Dakkan insists that they’ve done nothing wrong, and asks why he can’t just let the Ermehn suffer the results of their own actions. Kenosh loses his temper and goes to hit Dakkan, but restrains himself at the last moment and lowers his hand.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 14 Kenosh tells his son they’ve all suffered for their ancestor’s mistakes. Kenosh begins to mention the things he’s seen, but trails off and apologizes to Quinlan for their debating.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 15 Kenosh keeps walking.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 16 'General Clovis' A couple days after the bandit incident,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 28- Alex’s Comment on January 23, 2014, 5:57 pm the envoy approaches the walls of Deltrada Garrison. Kenosh reminds Quinlan how much power Clovis and Tosch have in Aisling, and warns Dakkan to behave himself due to the nonexistent Canid sense of humor.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 28 Quinlan asks if there are two Generals, which Kenosh confirms. Quinlan starts to ask another question, but Kenosh cuts him off, saying that the Canid can hear them now.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 29 When they reach the gate, Dakkan removes a missive from Kenosh’s pack, which is looked over by a Canid guard before they are let in. Once inside, they see Canid soldiers training in the bailey.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 30 As they walk through Deltrada, Quinlan comments that it’s like the war never ended here, to which Kenosh replies that it didn’t. The envoy finds General ClovisBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 31 critiquing the form of the Deltrada bowmen.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32- Alex’s Commentary Clovis greets Kenosh as an old friend.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 32 Kenosh returns the greeting and Clovis notes that he hasn’t met Quinlan, who intoduces himself as Quinlan. Kenosh corrects him, informing Clovis that Quinlan is a Captain. Clovis tells an underling to ensure the archers finish their quiver and invites the envoy to walk with him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 33 Kenosh asks about General Tosch, and Clovis says Tosch has been delayed on the road from Arklow, and assures Kenosh that everything is fine. Clovis adds that this development may be for the best as Tosch doesn’t care for Sunsgrovians. He then asks Quinlan if Caldus has retired.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 34 Quinlan tells Clovis that Caldus has passed and was his grandfather. Clovis begins to express condolences, but sees one of his trainees using sloppy form.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 35 Kenosh watches as Clovis corrects the trainee, upset by the General’s comment that Ermehn are savages.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 36 Clovis returns to the envoy, and takes note of Dakkan. Kenosh introduces him to Clovis, then Kenosh tells Clovis they received word that the Ermehn conflict had escalated. Clovis tries to avoid the subject Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 37 but admits the Ermehn have increased their attacks on Canid Patrols in the Wastes, prompting Quinlan to ask what Canid Patrols are doing in Ermehn land. Clovis claims that while it is Ermehn land according to the Treaty of Cenolau, the reality is more complicated than that.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 38 Clovis goes on to say that the Ermehn should have been content with their lot, but since they keep fightng back, the Canid are only doing their part to keep them contained. Kenosh reminds Clovis that the Canid once lived in the wastes. Clovis acknowledges that, but says the Ermehn should have accepted their fate by now and that the Canid have the upper hand even though the Ermehn are showing some fight. Dakkan asks how the Ermehn pose a threat to the Canid.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 39 Clovis tells the envoy that the Canid have been hearing reports of a curious Ermehn tribe that’s been gaining strength over the past few months. Dakkan asks why one tribe is concerning. Irked, Clovis tells Dakkan that from the meaning of his name, it’s clear that Kenosh wanted a successor- but since Dakkan is along for experience at his age, he must be a disappointment to his father. Quinlan tries to confront ClovisBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 40 but Kenosh cuts him off. Clovis says his point is that names tell a lot- and the Ermehn tribe is called the Sratha-Din. Shocked, Kenosh repeats the name as it starts to storm.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 41 ' Diplomatic Differences' When the storm breaks, Kenosh follows Clovis inside the keep. Kenosh cuts Dakkan off when he starts to make a sarcastic comment about the General’s sense of humor, asking Clovis to continue what he was saying about the Sratha-din.Clovis tells them that the name “Sratha-din” means “Sratha’s Tribe” and that when the Ermehn ruled Aisling, Sratha the Warlord oppressed the Canid cruelly.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 42 Clovis leads them to an inner room and tells them that Sunsgrove’s intervention was the only thing that kept the Canid from being destroyed. Kenosh comments that it can’t be the same tribe, and Clovis agrees, saying hs ancestors killed Sratha in open combat.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 43 Clovis decides he needs to attend to the campfire, and tells Captain Kenosh that since he’s spent time among the Ermehn, Clovis wants Kenosh to stay at Deltrada to help him fight the Ermehn. Kenosh tells Clovis that his cause is peace, and Clovis tells Kenosh that he must help the Canid keep it.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 45 Kenosh tells Clovis he won’t take part in another slaughter, but Clovis tells Kenosh that if they leave the garrison, it’s in defiance of the Treaty of Cenolau, and that they are required to lend aid. Clovis orders his soldiers to make the envoy comfortable, as they will be there for a while.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 46 Restrained by a Canid soldier’s spear haft, Kenosh tells Clovis that the Treaty does not allow the Canid to detain their allies, but Clovis insists the Sunsgrovians are beign retained to consult on this threat, and asks Kenosh why he wouldn’t want to share his knowledge with his sworn allies. Kenosh tells Clovis they’ll speak in the morning, and then return to Sunsgrove. Clovis dismisses his comment as he exits the keep.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 47 'Time with the Ermehn' Kenosh sleeps in his armor while Quinlan and Dakkan talk about their imprisonment and the Oran Uprising.Dakkan tells Quinlan about the Oran Uprising, and reveals that Kenosh was captured by Ermehn near the end.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 59 When the alarm bells ring, they awaken Kenosh, who recognizes them immediately.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 61 Getting out of bed and drawing his sword, Kenosh tells Quinlan and Dakkan to stay put while he goes to have a look. Dakkan protests, but Kenosh shouts at him, telling him it’s an order. Kenosh calms, and tells him the order is from his father. Kenosh exits the tower,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 62 leaving his scabbard behind.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 87- Rachel’s Comment on June 13, 2015, 2:01 pm From there, he went to help General Clovis regroup at the front gate.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 79 'Finding Kenosh' Kenosh found Clovis. As Dakkan and Quinlan approach from the keep, Kenosh stops him from killing Hardin, telling Clovis that he cannot kill an unarmed combatant.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 82 'Betrayal' Clovis tells Kenosh to remember his place as a guest in Clovis’ garrison, but Kenosh tells Clovis to remember his place as the general of a kingdom bound by the treaty like the other kingdoms. Clovis tells Kenosh to go home, and that he’s finished here.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 83 Pushing past Kenosh, Clovis tells Hardin he’s finished too, but Kenosh shouts the General’s name and stabs him in the back before he can kill Hardin.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 84 Kenosh kills another Canid guard coming on the scene.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 86 Kenosh is pulling his blade out of a Canid soldier when he hears Rathik ask Hardin if he can kill Dakkan. Kenosh reacts very strongly and asks Rathik not to hurt him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 88 He tells Hardin that Dakkan is his son, and Hardin orders Rathik to let Dakkan go. Kenosh takes a moment, then gets angry at Hardin and asks Hardin why he didn’t wait like he said he would.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 89 Hardin tells Kenosh that it can’t be helped, and Kenosh will have to come with Hardin now. Kenosh looks at Clovis’ body and steps after Dakkan.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 90 Kenosh gets Dakkan’s attention, and tells Dakkan this is the last time Dakkan will see him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 91 Kenosh tells Dakkan that he’s proud of him, and repeats himself to make sure Dakkan understands him.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 92 Kenosh hugs Dakkan and stands up. He tells Dakkan to keep pressure on Quinlan’s wound and get back to Sunsgrove as quickly as they can.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 93 Ignoring Dakkan's protests, Kenosh turns away and joins the Ermehn as they run for the gate, and tersely tells Hardin that he was supposed to wait as they leave Deltrada Garrison.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 94 Chapter Three Although the Canid have pursued the Sratha-din with patrols, they have not yet located Kenosh.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Three, Page 17 Description Underneath his emissary robe, Kenosh wears sharkskin armor and a long-sleeved blue shirt and pants. He has elbow-length black gloves and iron pauldrons.Lutren Design His normal gaze tends to have an air of menace to it.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 26- Alex's Comment on November 24, 2012 at 9:38 AM Appearances *Beyond the Western Deep ** Chapter One *** Pages 17 through 24, 41-46 (Present) *** Pages 7, 26 (Mentioned) ** Chapter Two *** Pages 1-3, 9-16, 28-47, 61-62, 82-84, 88-94 (Present) *** Pages 59-60, 79 (Mentioned) ** Chapter Three *** Pages 13, 15-18, 20-21, 31 (Mentioned) References Category:Characters Category:Beyond the Western Deep Category:Male Category:Lutren Category:Leaders Category:Chapter One Category:Chapter Two Category:Chapter Three